kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
United Cities
The United Cities (A.K.A. The Empire) is a very large faction that controls large portions of land across the continent. They are a highly corrupt empire, and monetary worth is the prime measure of a person in their culture. So much so, that being poor and hungry is a crime that can get you arrested. The drug Hashish is highly illegal, and the samurai guards are obsessed with purging it from their streets. This does make whatever amount gets through highly valuable though... Slavery is an important pillar of their empire, providing food and material. Anti-slavery ideologies are considered extremist perspectives, and treated as a form of terrorism. Another pillar is the Trader's Guild. The guild brings their cities great wealth and prosperity. They have advanced technologies, higher quality equipment, and valuable luxuries imported from distant lands. Non-Player Characters High Status NPCs These characters are upper class or very skilled. The Noble Circle The Noble Circle is the ruling class of the United Cities. The emperor is elected from this group. The Noble Circle includes Emperor Tengu, Lady Sanda, Lady Tsugi, Lord Commander Epson, Lord Inaba, Lord Nagata, Lord Ohta, and Lord Yoshinaga. Attacking any of these characters will severely harm your relations with this faction. Low Status NPCs The generic low ranking characters who belong to this faction are UC Citizens and Empire Peasants. Vendors * Armour Shop * Bakery * Bar * Clothing Shop * Construction Shop * Farm Shop * Hat Shop * Trade Goods Shop - Generic * Trade Goods Shop * Travel Supplies Shop * Weapons Shop - Catun Scrapmasters * Weapons Shop Recruits Relations Faction Relations The factions this faction has special relations towards. For all others, it will use this faction's default (0). * Police (+100) * Slave Traders (+60) * The Holy Nation (-100) * Traders Guild (+100) Player Relations The reasons for this faction to have a non-zero relation towards you. * If you start as the Retired Captain character, you are a former soldier in their army. This makes them very favorable to you. * Turning in Bounties will give a slight increase in relations. Alliances By talking to Koin in Heft, players can learn about ways to become allies with the United Cities. Money Option * "A small matter of paying your way through the ranks." Players can donate c. 20,000 or c. 50,000 in order to gain favour with the United Cities. Influence Option * "Control of a strategically impressive outpost will be enough to show your worth to us." Force Option * They want you to bring Tinfist to the police. Locations Biomes -- Regions of Kenshi where this faction can be found. * Heng * The Hook * The Great Desert Cities -- Cities owned by this faction. * Bark * Clownsteady * Drifter's Last * Heft (Capital City) * Heng * Sho-Battai * Stoat Towns -- The towns, outposts, and other locations owned by this faction. * Abandoned Town * Bast * Borderland Village * Brink * Catun * Drin * Endin * Farm Ruin * Farming Village * Flats Lagoon * Guard Outpost * Mourn * Ravaged Hamlet * Tengu's Vault * UC Military Outpost Trivia * placeholder Category:Factions